Just An Animal
by Super Penis
Summary: Being a failed experiment, the human abomination, Grimmjow, struggles from being an orphan, betrayal, and trying to keep his animal characteristics at bay. But can our Strawberry tame the wild panther without getting scratched from its claws? M/M GrimIchi


I wanted to post this quick before school started. So this chapter might have a few mistakes.

And basically Grimmjow is a freaky child.

In this chapter, it shows Grimmjow's past and such. I'll continue with his past for about 2-3 chapters. Then I'll switch back to the present. And no, Grimmjow won't meet any future experiments. I don't feel up to making an adventure story. And the letters in bold is the current location.

--

**Current Location: Chemical Lab #00249**

Blaring white light, walls painted hospital white, multiple of scientists wearing white lab coats and chemical goggles, lab tables supporting tubes containing unknown liquid. If you haven't got the picture yet, this is definitely a laboratory.

"Urgent, urgent! Dr. Kurotsuchi, come look at Experiment Table #6" shouted an unnamed scientist. Kurotsuchi swiftly abandoned his own table and made his way to the supposed crisis.

"What is the matter now?!" He peered observantly over his colleague's shoulders, his eyes fixed upon a test tube which is currently boiling an unknown blue colored liquid.

"I believe this is what we have been looking for. I mixed the usual chemicals, however, the gene ratio I put inside is from 1:10 to 3:10." The doctor explained anxiously.

After careful examinations and small tests, Head Dr. Kurotsuchi's usually annoyed facial features, has transformed into an ear splitting, slightly crazy, grin.

"This is exactly the chemical reaction we have been searching for!" exclaimed Head Doctor. His colleague looked quite proud of himself.

"With this potion, we may be able to gift humans the power to polymorph into animals!"

Most of the scientists in the room cheered, the rest looked relieved, thinking the so far two-year project will be finally over.

"Stop! We must first test the potion before celebrating"

Kurotsuchi randomly brought a finger to point at a random scientist.

"You there! Bring in Human Specimen #6." The pointed doctor became suddenly nervous.

"B-but Doctor! Isn't it unwise to test a potion on a human without knowing the outcome? Wouldn't be smarter to test it on..." The rest of the response was interrupted.

"You know very well this type of potion only effects humans! Now do as I say, and bring in Number 6!"

"…Right away, sir"

The lad left the lab room, and in about 10 minutes, returned with a metal cart that held a screaming baby upon a metal tray. Kurotsuchi moved forward to grasp the handle, and steered it to the center lab table. He carefully laid the crying baby onto the cold marble surface. And motioned the rest of the scientists to come over.

"Gather round, we will witness either scientific discovery or scientific...disaster" A few scientists nervously chuckled.

Kurotsuchi held the test tube containing the now cool blue liquid, and brought it to the baby's mouth.

The moment the baby swallowed the liquid, it began screaming so loud, even the gods in heaven had to cover their ears. Couple seconds later, it's shrieks became more unearthly, sounding less human, more animalistic and alien. The first notable change was about 1 minute after the consumption. The baby's originally soft light brown hair began changing into a lighter shade of blue. Scientists began scribbling notes on their clipboard, eagerly taking in the sight before them. After about ten more minutes, the shrieks from the baby began to cease, and scientists presume the transformation has finally stopped.

But under more careful examinations, they were astounded to find two more transformations. The baby's teeth, originally only sported 3 teeth, now contain 4 more brand new canine teeth. But unlike most, the baby's canine teeth are much longer and sharper than any human's or dog's. The last notable change is the baby's eyes. Gone from the original brown dull color, the eyes now are beautiful bright sky blue orbs.

"Now the final test. To force the child to shape shift to its animal counterpart."

The scientists began countless of experiments, procedures, and attempts for about 4 years.

But for all those years, the only step for the boy's animal transformation was being able to turn his hands into deadly sharp claws hard as diamond. Because of the slow progression, the chemical lab team hosted a meeting of the issue.

"Is the cause of Number Six's slow progress that the potion is not powerful enough? The boy may become a shape shifter, but it will take years most likely." Suggested one scientist. However, one other stood up in disagreement

"I disagree, most likely it is that the boy's body is incapable of shape shifting."

"Or perhaps we are missing components in our potion." Another added.

Slowly the disagreement became into arguments, but they were quickly ceased from the sound of a large fist connecting to the lab's surface.

"Shut up, all of you! Regardless of Number Six's inability to shape shift, we must create more experiments and potions and hope we will create the winning formula before the project deadline!" Kurotsuchi took a breath before continuing.

"Now, I want each and every one of you to find suitable human specimens, ages from 2 Weeks to 9 months. The potion's chemical reaction only reacts around that age."

However, one teensy problem still exists.

"Doctor! Because of Number Six's failure, what do we do with him?" Kurotsuchi shrugged, and began walking away while saying.

"I don't care, just throw him in a local orphanage."

**Current Location: Sunny Side Up Orphanage. Time 9:24 P.M.**

'_Ding-Dong'_

"I wonder who could that be at such an hour…"

An elderly woman with graying hair stood up from her rocker and made her way to the door. When the door opened, she was greeted with…

A crying little blue haired boy who was huddling near the entrance of the building. He was clutching a blue haired cat stuff animal, which corresponds to his bright blue hair.

'_Blue hair?…What?'_ The woman wondered silently. '_Bah, this is no time to think'_

She lightly tapped the boy's shoulders. His eyes snapped open and he swiftly turned to the source. She gasped visibly.

'_Blue eyes? I thought the hair was a well done hair dye treatment, but his eyes sure doesn't look fixed.'_ However, she broke out of her trance.

"Come inside little one, and we will discuss why you are here."

The child hesitantly nodded, and followed the woman inside the building while clutching his stuff animal to his chest.

"C'mere, and make yourself comfortable" She motioned to the tattered sofa.. He slowly walked to the sofa and sat down quietly.

" Would you like anything to drink or eat?" He half-heartedly shrugged. The woman took that as a yes.

"Wait here and don't go anywhere okay?' Again, he shrugged. She nodded approvingly, and made her way to the kitchen. She returned couple minutes later holding a tray of hot cocoa and a bowl of steaming instant noodles.

"I hope you like it, it's the only hot food I could get for you." She gently settled the tray on the table in front of him and waited for the child to make a motion. Finally, which seemed like hours, he grabbed the chopsticks and began slurping the noodles hungrily.

After guzzling every drop of soup and cocoa, he turned to the woman and spoke quietly.

"Thanks for the food. It was really good…" The woman smiled at him.

"No problem, however, I have questions for you regarding why you are here." But before she can state them, the child quickly answered them.

"I was from a chemical lavatory(1) or something. They said I failed a test, so they dropped me off here in a big black car…I told them I would be good and stuff if they let me stayed, but they said I failed being a spice man(2) so I'm worthless to them…"

The elder looked at him sadly, what a poor child.

'He must have been part of the new project the scientists said. That explains the odd hair and eyes. Those evil humans with no morals!'

"It's alright sweety, this is an orphanage where we help you find a family who loves you. And while you wait for a family, you stay here with other children like you. So you won't be alone anymore." His eyes widened with hope.

"R-really? You mean that? I get to stay here?" She smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Now, let's get you washed up and clean, then we'll find you a room to sleep in. Now follow me."

"Okay!" He grinned happily and tailed the woman behind her. Maybe things will get better for him.

…But the orphanage isn't as glamorous as he thought it was.

--

(1) LOL Lavatory. He's still a kid so it's Laboratory.

(2) :P It's Specimen. But for him, it's spice man.

Read and review, I'll try updating as soon as possible.


End file.
